Life as an orphan Chapter 1
by MattxKelsey
Summary: Sorry for the languageee :p


Ugh.

This orphange looks worse then my old house. I mean really? BLUE shutters doesn't match RED bricks. I mean really. Ugh.

This old man rapisit led me through the door.

"What a gothic freak!"

"Go for the throat its faster!"

"We can see your cuts cunt!"

I looked around and eyed the group that was calling out the insults. The "populors" I'm guessing. I rolled my eyes and old man rapisit led me to my room.

"You said you didn't want to share a room with girls, Correct?"

I nodded. Hell yes. Girls just piss me off.

He led me in and my nose crinkled. What the hell was that smell?

There were 3 beds. One of the beds had pajamas thrown on it and the other had hundreds of chocolate foils on the bed.

I'm gonna like these two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matts POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I noticed that the bedroom door was open as I was walking by to get Mello from the dining room. I heard soft singing as I walked inside.

_"You won't Relent until you have it all. My heart is yours."_

_"You won't Relent until you have it all. My heart is yours."_

I cocked my head to the side like a lost puppy. Who is singing?

_"I'll set you as a seal upon my heart. As a seal upon my arms."_

_"For there is love that is as strong as death. Jealously demending as the flame, from many waters,.cannot quench this love"_

She continued singing, and it was BEAUTIFUL. I closed the door and opened it more loudly so maybe she can hear.

She did, and her voice sounded PISSED.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging in here?"

She walked out of the bathroom.

It was her. Melanie.

I decided to be snappy back.

"This is MY room. And your a girl. Why are YOU here?!"

She opened her mouth to say somthing, then closed it, then opened it again.

"Your one of my roommates in here?!" I nodded. She scoffed and walked and sat down on her bed. She patted it as an akward silence felll over the room.

"Erm. Wheres the other kid?"

I looked at her, suprised she talked.

"Oh! Right. I was going to get him from the dining room." I quickly remembered and ran out the door. I felt bad for leaving her there but Mello would kill if I wasen't there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melanie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aw! He was so adorable. The way his red hair relaxed on his googles, and the way be blushed when he saw me, and how he tried to be snippy with me, Even though I could tell he disliked it....Aw....What a cutie....

Gag me.

I rolled my eyes and layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

It wasent before i turned over and planned on sleeping, the door flung open.

"MATT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

I peeked out from under the covers and saw a boy with long blonde hair and short bangs. What. A. Faggot.

"IM SORRY!"

The Red head called out holding his arm. A drop of blood dropped from his arm.

I don't know what made me do this, But I did. I jumped out of my bed. "Are you okay Red head?" They both turned around and the blondie gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here chick?"

Now I can tell that he enjoyed it.

"What the hell is your problem blondie?"

He seemed shocked when the words came from my mouth.

"Watch your mouth around me you emo cunt"

My eyes widened.

"Get a haircut."

He snickered.

"Put the Razor blades away"

That was the last straw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mello's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bitch came at me like a fucking cheetah!

I held my hands up and she came and punched my arm. Hard. I held my arm and swung at her face. She blocked me and hit my leg with her knee. I gasped and buckled over.

"Stop!" Matt screamed.

What a pussy.

Melanie looked at him with concered eyes and shook her head

"Did you hear what he said to me?"

"Go suck dick." I said opening the door.

Matt seemed bewildered. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

For a lovely stroll in the park where all the bunnies and pink flowers bloom.

"A walk"

I slammed the door behind me. When I did i stopped dead in my tracks and had a realization.

This bitch is going to ruin my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melanies POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT A DICK" I screamed sitting down on my bed. "NO ONE TALKS TO ME THAT WAY." Red head stood there bandaging his arm "Well, Mello does" I layed down and pressed my hand on my forehead. I can't get over it. Why would someone be that rude!? I thought for a minute, and then sprang up, realizing that I don't know the Red heads name. Gotta start a casual converstation.

I slowly walked up to him.

"What happened to your arm?" He smiled and answered "Mello got into a fight, I tried to defend him;" He held up his arm and laughed "And this is what happend"

All the color flushed out of me, Except for my cheeks, which turned bright pink.

This kid, made me blush.

He looked at me with a concered look. "Are you okay? You look warm."

He softly put the back of his hand on my forehead.

I froze. He's touching me. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, as to pull it away.

At that excat moment, the blonde faggot walked in the door.

This dick is going to ruin my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh....Crap.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mello screamed stomping into the room. I dropped my hand as quickly as I could.

Her hand was still clutched to my wrist. Like I was her big brother, and she was scared. I hope.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Mello said pointing at me and Melanie.

Melanie gave him a dirty look. "I don't see why theres anything to be upset about you Blonde skinny ass FAGGOT!" On the last word, she pounced on Mello.

Theres nothing I could do but watch.

Mello did say to stay out of his way.

Melanie ripped at his shirt, as he pulled at her hair. It was like the sound of animals fighting. Mello and her rolled around on the floor for quite sometime.

Then Mello did somthing I never excepted.

He slapped her, straight across the face.

Everything stopped, I could hear the sound of my heart pounding. Melanie held her cheek and looked off into the distence. As if she was watching someone get killed outside. Mello slowly put his hand down and looked at her with bewilderment. "You can take a couple punches to the leg, arm stomach even back, what the hell do we have to stop for?" Mello asked his voice growing louder everytime. I stared at her, her expression not changing.

Melanie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No."

Me and Mello glanced at each other.

"THAT MADE NO SEN-" Mello started.

"NO." Melanie said louder. I stared at her. "Melanie..." I said going closer to her. " Are you okay?"

She still stared into the distence. She silently shook her head. "Melanie. You can tell me" I said putting my hand on her arm. "It's okay"

Her head suddenly snapped.

"NO! WHY. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME DAD. WHY?!" She shook out of Matt's grasp and held her head in her hands.

I was shocked.

"Melanie sweetie-"

"YOU DONT KNOW ME." Melanie screamed at she slammed the bathroom door and locking it.

Me and Mello stood for 5 minutes. It was quiet.

I finally looked at Mello, who was staring at the ground, seething.

"What the hell did you do Mello?"

Mello looked up at me. He showed his teeth and ran toward me.

"I DONT KNOW. OKAY. I DONT. BUT WHATEVER I DID I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT. FUCK OFF."

Mello layed in bed and put the covers over his head.

I soon heard snoring. I stood outside the bathroom door.

"Melanie" I said softly "Please. Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Melanie please." I said tears forming in my eyes. "I know we just met today, but I care about you Melanie. You really are a nice, beautiful person. You made me smile the first time I saw you. Weither you like it or not Melanie..." I paused and smiled to myself. "Your a whammy kid."

I heard the lock unlock. She didn't open the door...yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melanie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't take it anymore.

I swung the door open and threw my arms over his shoulders.

I couldn't take the way his voice made my heart jump.

This isen't me.

This isen't Melanie Okaiso.

I slowly let go "I'm sorry." I said looking him in the eyes "I'm not usually like this"

His face was bright red. "It's alright Mel"

I smiled at my new nickname. "Your not to bad red head"

He smiled back "My name is Matt by the way" I laughed and hugged him once more.

I layed down in my bed.

He sat down next to me.

...

"What do you want?" I snipped.

He looked at me. "You know."

I slowly got up.

"You wanna know...Why I freaked out right?"

Matt slowly nodded.

I sighed and curled up. I did somthing that I never thought I would do.

"Lay with me."

He blushed.

"Huh?"

I giggled. Whoa. Did I, Melanie Lynn Okaiso, just giggle?! "Lay next to me."

He smiled at put his head on my pillow.

"Well....It all started out when My mother...."


End file.
